My feeling
by LyraGlaceonVulpix
Summary: Lyra and Ethan are childhood friends, but they don't really talk anymore. Lyra has always thought thay Ethan was annoying, or did she? When another Girl asks Ethan out, Lyra has to realize her feelings for Ethan. Will he accept her feelings? Effing HeartSoulShipping! I'm sorry, the summary sucks


**My Feeling chapter 1- Introduction**

**Hey! LyraGlaceonVulpix here. Did you know that I like HeartSoulShipping? :) It's so CUTEEEEEE! **

**Oh, and I read all of LetItGoxx's stories, and they were AWESOME! I love your stories By The Way, LetItGoxx :) LetItGoxx is the author that inspired me to write this :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. If I did, Lyra would be in every episode of the anime. .**

**Oh, and everyone in this story are seniors :) **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Normal POV~

It's a bright sunny morning in Goldenrod City! The skies are blue, perfect for a nice, relaxing day. Not really. A certain brown-haired girl with pigtails and brown eyes was chasing her childhood friend down the hallway.

"Ethan Yamamoto!" The brown haired girl screamed. "You better give me my homework back!" The boy known as Ethan replied, "But Lyra, I need to copy it!"

"Well, too bad!" Lyra Takatsukasa cried. "Give it back!" Lyra had caught up to Ethan now and cornered him.

"I told you, I need to copy it!" Ethan cried. Just then, another girl with long, straight, blue hair and big blue eyes came out of the classroom. She was one of Lyra's best friends. "What are you doing to Ethan?" She asked. "You aren't trying to do funny things to him, are you?"

"Wh-what!" Lyra jumped back, blushing. "Dawn, I wasn't trying to do any funny things to him! He stole my homework!"

"….Really," said Dawn Hanazono. "You sure looked like you were going to kiss him."

"Sh-shut up!" cried Lyra. "We're late anyway, so we have to get to class!" Lyra pulled Dawn along to Japanese class.

In Japanese class, a girl, who had shoulder-length hair and sapphire blue eyes, was waiting for them. Her name was May Tomatsu. May was a friend of Lyra's and Dawn's.

"_Konnichiwa!_" cried May. _"Kyou o genki desu ka?_"

"_May-chan, Eigo o hanasu!"_ Lyra said back.

"Well, this is Japanese class isn't it?" asked May.

"Yeah, but…" said Lyra uncomfortably.

"May! Guess what happened in the hallway today!" Dawn screamed. Everyone turned to look at Dawn.

"Dawn, keep your mouth shut!" Lyra cried. "Nothing really happened, May."

"Never mind, she'll tell you at lunch!" Dawn cried. "Whitney'll be there, so we can tell her too!"

_Ugh…_ Lyra thought. _Now everyone's gonna think I tried to do funny stuff to Ethan…_

"Nothing really happened, May. It was just a misunderstanding." Lyra said again.

Just then, the teacher of the Japanese class, Mrs. Toyoguchi, came in. "_Suwatte, minna-san_!" She cried.

Ugh, here comes the boring hour… Lyra and her friends sat all through class listening to Mrs. Yamaguchi's lectures about how she loves Yakisoba, which are Japanese noodles.

After that boring moment, lunch finally arrived. "Finally!" Lyra cried, rising from her seat. May and Dawn rose too, and they raced to the lunch room without Lyra.

"Wait!" Lyra shouted. "Why are you two running so fast?" Lyra ran after the two girls that were desperate to beat her to the lunch room. A while later, when Lyra finally caught up, Dawn was at their usual lunch table, talking to Whitney, the leader of Goldenrod city gym.

"….No way!" squealed Whitney. "She tried to do kiss Ethan?"

"No!" Lyra cried, getting in between them. "I didn't try to kiss him! No way in hell!"

"Really," said Dawn. "You were cornering him to a wall, weren't you, Lyra?"

"Well, um.." Lyra stammered.

"Weren't you?" asked Dawn again, a bit louder this time. Lyra said nothing.

"You were, weren't you!" said Dawn. "You like Ethan, right?"

"No I don't!" cried Lyra. "I completely despise him! Okay? DISPISE! Anyway, where's May?"

"I don't know," said Dawn. "I think she said she was going to Ash's table."

"Hmm? She likes Ash?" asked Lyra, smiling. "That's cuuute!"

Just then, May ran up to Lyra and Dawn and screamed, "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Lyra. May looked happy. She looked very happy. Maybe someone asked her out, or-

"Drew finally noticed me today! Holy Arceus!" May squealed.

"Good for you!" Lyra cried.

"I'm already dating someone," Dawn said proudly. "You know Paul, right?"

"Wait… You mean that purple haired kid who abuses Pokemon?" Lyra asked.

"He DOES NOT abuse Pokemon!" cried Dawn. "Not anymore at least."

Just then, a girl with long brown hair with bright blue eyes walked over to Lyra's table. Her name was Touko Yuuki. Touko and her 'friends', Lily and Krystal would usually bully Lyra and have been doing that since kindergarten, and would often blame her for everything bad they do. Lyra hated them. Despised them.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Lyra demanded.

"_Oh_," Touko said sarcastically. "I just came here to clean up!" Touko poured her lunch of noodles and sushi all over Lyra's big hat.

"Are you serious?" Lyra said. "Not cool, Touko!"

"Let me clean that up for you!" Lily cried. She grabbed her water and dumped it on Lyra's head as well.

"Shit!" Dawn cried. "I need to get help, now!" Dawn got up and ran towards the boy's table.

"Why is she running _over there?_" Lyra muttered to herself.

"So, are you going to get me back for that? Or are you going to stay a Torchic?" Touko laughed.

"You better leave or else I'll make you leave!" Lyra cried, getting mad.

"And you'll do that how?" Touko asked, making an airy wave with her hand.

"Just leave her alone, Touko." A male voice rasped. Touko turned around. It was… Ethan!

"Hmph, fine," said Touko. "I have better things to do anyway. Come on, girls!  
Touko and the rest of her 'friends' left, going back to their table. But Krystal came towards Lyra's ear, and whispered, "Moron."

"I am not a-" Lyra started to get up to chase Touko and her friends, but a hand stopped her from getting up. "Don't." said Ethan. "They've already caused you trouble, so if you go back to them, it will just create a big mess. So don't go after them." Ethan walked back to his lunch table, looking back at Lyra . Lyra blushed and looked away, whistling.

* * *

**~Lyra's POV~**

I kept looking after Ethan. Did he actually help me? Well, he is my childhood friend after all. But he didn't really need to do that. I have Dawn and May with me. Wait a second, Dawn didn't-

"Hello!" Dawn cried, slicing my thoughts. "So, why were you staring after Ethan a minute ago? You're checking him out, right?

"What the- No, I WASN'T checking him out!" I cried. "No way in hell I would do that!"

"Really," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "Then why were you staring after him then?"

"Because, um, he had a ketchup stain on his back! That's all." I said uncomfortably.

"Yeah right... You just want him to notice you, right Ly-Ly?" Dawn asked me, smiling and putting her arm over my left shoulder.

"I never said that!" I cried. Just then, May came back from Drew's table again.

"Guess what, _Guess what, _GUESS WHAT!" May screamed, jumping up and down.

"What is it, May?" I asked. "Calm down.."

"Drew Hayden just asked me out, I'm so HAPPY!" May screamed a bit too loudly, receiving stares from everyone in the lunch room.

"Awesome, May!" said Dawn. "Guess what happened! Lyra-_chan_ here was being bullied, so then Ethan showed up and took care of it! So then, Lyra was staring after Ethan! It was so cute!"

"Really?" May asked. "You have feelings for Ethan, Lyra!"

Like she would know anything. I don't like him like_ that. _For Arceus's sake, we don't even seem to talk anymore..

"So go talk to him before it's too late, Lyra!" May said.

"I told you, I don't like-" I started, but Dawn interrupted.

"Looks like Touko beat you to it, Lyra." Dawn said, sadly.

What? Not Touko! Anything but her, please! It's not like I have any special feelings for Ethan or anything, but Ethan's gonna be in hell if he dates her!

_What should I do?_

I ran over to Gary Oak's table and asked him where Ethan was.

"He's in the hallway." Replied Gary,

"Oh, crap.." I muttered to myself.

"What's the big hurry?" asked Gary. "You like him or something?"

"No!" I fumed. Then I turned and went towards the hallway and I saw Touko kiss poor Ethan! For some reason, I was steamed. How could SHE get close to him? He doesn't even like her. Poor Ethan…. Wait, Ethan saved me from her, and now he was KISSING her? Wow, what a friend.

This was bad..

* * *

**It's not bad, right? Please review, no flames, only constructive criticism…. **

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**


End file.
